


-

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: стебный драббл
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Vislor Turlough
Kudos: 1





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+Pond).



Решив, что случая лучше просто не будет, Турлоу осторожно взглянул на довольного и расслабленного Доктора и наконец задал свой великий вопрос, давно его волновавший (нет, не про сельдерей, для таких глубоко личных вопросов они еще не были достаточно близки).  
Турлоу спросил, почему Доктор не выкинул его из Тардис сразу, как узнал про Темного Хранителя.  
Доктор рассмеялся, взъерошил волосы Турлоу и ответил.  
\- У меня слабость к рыжим, Визлор. - И притянул Турлоу к себе.  
Турлоу успел еще подумать, прежде чем уснул: "Как же вовремя он покрасился в рыжий на спор."  
***  
Все спали и только Тардис тихо гудела и лениво думала, что надо и дальше снабжать Турлоу рыжей краской для волос. Ей совсем не хотелось взорваться раньше времени. А двух блондинов на борту она бы не выдержала.

**Author's Note:**

> ну, все знают, что на самом деле стриксон тоже блондин, его специально перекрасили в рыжий, чтобы его на дальних планах зрители с дэвисоном не путали. а изначально даже хотели наголо обрить, но к счастью рыжий цвет победил.  
> короче тардис как боливар, двух блондинов не вынесла бы.


End file.
